


Cosa de todos los días.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era lindo, dormir así, con las piernas enredadas y la respiración tranquila de Tobio a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosa de todos los días.

No era cosa de todos los días.

Por más de que estaban en una relación hace meses, no había día en el cual no se gritaran, o insultaran, o discutieran. Si no era por el volleyball, era por cualquier estupidez que se les podía cruzar.

Pero estaba bien, porque era costumbre.

Sin embargo, había días en las que las cosas cambiaban. A veces por diez, quince minutos, y a veces por horas.

Shouyou estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados y a punto de dormirse. Aún tenía el uniforme de la escuela puesto, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse a ponerse algo más, en especial porque unos brazos lo mantenían en el lugar y le hacían caricias suaves en la espalda.

Era lindo.

Podía oír el corazón de Tobio latiendo a un ritmo tranquilo, totalmente diferente del que tenía hace rato, cuando recién se acostaron. Probablemente se estaba quedando dormido, pero él tampoco estaba muy lejos, así que estaba bien.

Se acomodó un poco, sólo hasta tener su nariz rozando el cuello del otro, y dejó un besito allí, acurrucándose más cerca. Kageyama lo abrazó, besándole la frente, y enredando sus piernas juntas.

No era cosa de todos los días, que estuvieran tan tranquilos, durmiendo al lado del otro, pero cuando sucedía, era perfecto.


End file.
